


Intertwined

by Blueyedgurl



Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Botanist Snoke, Carnivorous Plants, Escape, F/M, Food is People, Illnesses, Murder, Other, Plant Kylo, Plant Rey, Plant polination, Recovery, sexy plant times through pollination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo is a plant in Snoke's lab.  He get just enough of what he needs but finds renewed purpose when Rey, another carnivorous plant arrives. They plan their escape and make their own home out in the wild.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts).



> I made plant names with my remedial understanding of Latin, please forgive me.

Kylo Ren, or Kylor Renicarnicarious was a lonely plant. He spent his days in Snoke’s lab under the harsh light of the fluorescents. They kept him alive, but they also kept him from flourishing, his body only producing just enough energy for him to do the tasks required of him and he always felt tired and queasy. As time went by Kylo was becoming more aware that this was purposefully done, if Kylo grew stronger he would be able to trap and consume his captor, if he stayed how he was he could continue to be studied for use against others.

So, Kylo waited, and stored what energy he could in his roots and occasionally fed himself an extra fertilizer stick when they were left out within his reach. There were always other plants coming and going, a red poisonous fern called Huxidious Armatogious that Snoke moved to his private quarters once he understood the plant better, and a silver leafed rose named Phasmatus that Snoke had moved to the foyer for its beauty. 

But then there was her. Rey. Or Reycantus carnicarious. She was a meat-eating plant, too. She was gorgeous with her sticky red leaves that trapped flies and would be strong enough catch other vermin once the leaves were big enough. 

Kylo thought she emitted the most wonderful pheromones, and she hadn’t even blossomed yet. Kylo knew she was lonely, having been ripped from whatever environment Snoke’s team had found her in. At night he even went to far as to reach out one of his tendrils so it could dip into the mossy soil of her pot. Somehow, that made them both feel marginally better. It was as if their relationship was symbiotic, they gave each other comfort and she ate the fruit flies and gnats that were too small for him to catch, and sometimes he let one of his bigger flies, escape knowing they would be attracted to her nectar. 

It was hard to determine the passage of time in a room without windows, but at some point Snoke had found and introduced to them old plant. It was ancient and foreign, and it emitted an eerie glow when the lights were turned out. The old being had a sinister presence that made set Kylo on edge and even Rey seemed more withdrawn and less herself. It was a few days after its arrival that he realized the glow was little bugs. They crawled throughout the small windowless room. He knew that Rey would be fine, that she would devour whatever little creatures got on her, but they nibbled on his tendrils until they ached and weakened. 

Snoke didn’t seem to understand what he had brought into the lab and it was evident by Rey growing stronger everyday while his mature leaves withered on the vine. He became weak enough that when Rey blossomed out of strength, he did out of desperation to propagate. His pollen fluttered over to her stamen in the recycled air. He could sense her shiver when the pollen found its sticking point and he let out a shudder of pleasure at the release of her pleased pheromones, it gave him renewed energy and vigor which he stored away, he dreamed of a future where their children could thrive. 

By the time Rey was be enough to consume small mammals, he was particularly weak. Rey had manages to trap a large rat that had made its way into the plant room. Once it was sufficiently smothered and covered in her sticky essence she reached out and dropped it into his pot, a feat that up until now he had been unaware that she could do. He could sense her preening when he ate the creature and felt himself become sleepy from the large meal. 

When he awoke, he was in an isolated room, the lights were more natural and didn’t make him feel ill or irritated. He panicked and reached out for Rey only to realize he was in a room with saplings. He worried and fretted over her before he realized that he could sense her pheromones come through the vent.

He knew he was gifted with a second chance, and he was determined to see it through.

Despite growing stronger every day, Kylo continued to feign illness and lethargy. He took their extra offerings of water, good light, and nutrients, storing them away in his strengthening roots. The workers started feeding him good chunks of meat in hopes to revive him, which only fortified him. Eventually he was stronger than he ever had been before. Strong enough that one day he was able open the grate over the air vent and reach his tendril into the next room. He couldn’t touch Rey, she was too far, but he could sense her continued growing strength and her relief at his presence. 

With their reconnection they grew resolute, they knew what they had to do. They needed to find a way to escape and they could be together, without the looming threat of experiments and fear of separation. They decided that the next time Snoke was alone in the lab they’d spring their trap. 

It was another long time of waiting, but their day finally came, he visited Rey first, she did her best to brush him with her sticky nectar, it had a toxic property that could render her victims disoriented. She wasn’t able to give him much and she hoped it would be enough to make Kylo’s task possible. That he would be strong enough.

“I think you’ve recovered enough my boy.” Snoke said menacingly when he entered Kylo’s room. “I think you’ve been faking this prolonged illness.” Snoke sneered at the large plant.

Kylo’s tendrils shifted and coiled at the ready and when Snoke turned to grab the cart, Kylo reached a tendril out and turned off the lights. The trap was sprung. Kylo wrapped his tendrils around Snoke, pulling him into his digestive pouch. Snoke squirmed and screamed but it was no use. Snoke was old an frail, while Kylo’s tendrils were strong and capable. It didn’t take long for Kylo’s digestive juices to get to work and before long Snoke was nothing but a heavy meal for him to suck the nutrients from. 

It took some time to rest with the light on but eventually Snoke was digested and Kylo was able to move his pot. The soil was heavy and thick, but he needed to get to Rey. He dragged himself out into the hall and to Rey’s door, eager to finally be with her.

With some effort he was able to get the door open and drag himself inside. To his utter delight and relief, she was there, healthier than ever, tendrils curled in rest while her sticky fronds reclined in the light. She emitted pleased pheromones and Kylo took his tendrils and scooped her up out of her pot. He dug a little hole into his own soil for her, his roots shifted to make room for hers, and he planted her right next to him where she belonged. Together they would be unstoppable.

A few of their tendrils entwined together as Kylo made his way to the supply room. They gathered nutrients that they would need to make their escape. They planned to find a nice little home in the woods that they sensed was close by. Once there, Rey could release her seed pods and Kylo could spoil her with gentle touches.

They made it as far as the lobby of the small office building before he needed to rest. Kylo recognized some of his former companions. Kylo and Rey drank in the filtered sunlight that came in through the windows, waiting for the cover of night to make their escape. Rey flicked the lock and tugged open the door and they were free. They didn’t have far to travel, a mile under the cover of darkness. 

When the made it to the woods Kylo rested while Rey consumed enough flies to occupy her sticky fronds for a while. When daylight came, she was able to capture a small squirrel to pop into his waiting maw, it gave him enough energy to move further into the wood, further away from being discovered by some hapless hiker. 

It was there that they made their home, eventually freeing themselves of the pot and rooting themselves to become one with the surrounding forest. After their escape their tendrils remained connected and Rey flourished living under some of his larger leaves, not really enjoying direct sunlight as much as she enjoyed shade. She released her seedpods, and they could sense the pheromones of their carnivorous children grow up just a few yards from themselves. Eventually, Kylo became healthy enough from all his exertions that he was able to bloom and propagate from wellness. 

It was different this time. Rey and he flowered together touching and rubbing their flowers together, knowing that they didn’t want to share with outsiders. It was a heady thing having her pollen enter his own stamen. She consumed his pollen as well and the pleasure it elicited from them both was addicting. They found their tendril frequently rubbing together to try to seek out the pleasure they felt when the pollinated. Eventually their tendrils were so intertwined it would have been hard to determine where he started, and she ended. 

It was as it should be. They were to parts of a whole and they would live in their world together.


End file.
